Beautiful Pearl in My Life
by Ayundiapasha
Summary: Apakah hanya kesalahanku yang kau ingat Baek? Tidak mau kah melihatnya dari sisiku. Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir aku seperti ini untuk melindungimu - KAI Kaibaek FF GS for Baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Pearl in My Life

Rate : T

Cast: Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Kai

By Ayundia Pasha

Suara tembakan makin dekat kepadaku. Sudah tidak ada jalan keluar lagi dan peluru di pistol pun sudah kosong.

"Kumohon jangan hari ini, aish... padahal besok hari paling bersejarah dalam karirku" gumam Baekhyun. "Dasar Kapten sialan,dia pasti yang mengirimku agar aku mati"

Sementara itu di pos komandan.  
"Kita mendapatkan sinyal kembali Kolonel" kata salah seorang sersan. "Segera sambungkan diriku kepada Letnan Baek". perintah Kolonel Junghyo dengan tegas.  
"Letnan Baek,Letnan Baek bisakah kau mendengarku?" tanya Kolonel Park Junghyo saat sudah tersambung.  
"Ya Kolonel,saya bisa mendengar suara anda" jawab Baekhyun segera.  
"Segera tinggalkan ruang itu secepat mungkin, tepat jam 23.15 pesawat akan menjatuhkan bom ke lokasi" jelas Sang Kolonel sebelum sinyal itu kembali hilang.

"Sial! bahkan sebelum sempat aku keluar nyawaku pasti sudah habis ditangan teroris itu" pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sempat tertembak di lengan kanannya tadi,ia lalu membuka slayer yang terikat di kepalanya dan mengikatkannya ke lengan agar aliran darahnya dapat berhenti.

Dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian teroris tersebut dengan melemparkan pistolnya ke arah ruang sebelah persembunyiannya. Baekhyun segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu hingga seseorang menarik tangan dan membungkan mulutnya.

Badan baekhyun dihantam ketembok seiring terdengar suara tembakkan dari sebelah kirinya. Belum reda keterkejutannya, pria yang sedang membungkam mulut Baekhyun itu mendorong tubuh mereka hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

" Jangan bergerak! Ada sniper di arah jam 11 mu". Suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Baekhyun.  
" Kapten Kim." ujar Baekhyun lemah tepat ketika Kapten Kim Kai melepaskan tembakkannya tepat ke arah kaki sniper itu.  
Kai lantas menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk bangkit hingga ia menyadari perubahan raut kesakitan dari wajah wanita tersebut.  
Slayer yang menutupi lengan Baekhyun sudah merah sepenuhnya penuh dengan darah. Tangan Kai terkepal kuat ketika melihat luka tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari sini, kita sudah membuang banyak waktu" tegas Kai saat melihat jam di tangannya

Ledakkan hebat itu terjadi sesaat Kai dan Baekhyun keluar dari gudang penyimpanan barang di pelabuhan Busan. Tubuh mereka terpental menghantam tanah dengan keras.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kukira aku akan mati hari ini" ucap Baekhyun seraya bangkit. "Suatu kehormatan Kapten berhati dingin sepertimu berinisiatif datang menyelamatkanku" lanjut Baekhyun sambil menatap Kai intens.

" Aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan selalu melindungi wanitaku selamanya." ucap Kai dalam hati. " Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Rumah Sakit Hyuna" ucap Kai sembari menuju mobilnya.

" Aku bisa pergi sendiri Kapten Kai dan terima kasih atas perhatianmu" balas Baekhyun "Dan ini terakhir kali aku meningatkan atas ketidak hormatanmu memanggil namaku" lanjut Baekhyun sengit.

" Masuklah ke mobil Letnan Byun,ini perintah dari atasanmu" ucap Kai sambil membuka pintu mobilnya

" Apa kabar kondisi Paman Byun sekarang? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung kerumah" ucap Kai membuka obrolan di mobil.  
Baekhyun hanya menatap keluar jendela tanpa tertarik mau menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Setidaknya berkunjunglah ke rumah. Ayahmu sendirian di Seoul dan kau sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya harus lebih perhatian kepadanya" ungkap Kai menatap lurus jalanan.

" Terimakasih tumpangan dan nasehatnya Kapten Kai" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberi hormat dan masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit.

" Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku baek?" ucap Kai pelan sambil menutup kaca pintu dan melajukan kembali mobilnya.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Getaran handphone terasa di saku seragam milik Baekhyun. "Abeoji" nama yang tertera pada layar tersebut.  
" Yeoboseyo appa" ucap Baekhyun mengangkatkan telpon tersebut.  
" Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana kabarmu nak?" tanya tuan Byun sedikit khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja appa,hanya luka tembak dilenganku he he he" jawab Baekhyun cengengesan.  
"Aku mendapat informasi kau terluka parah" ucap ayah Baekhyun. " Pasti itu dari Kapten Kim Kai sialan" pikir Baekhyun

"Gwanchena appa,lukaku sudah di jahit dan aku baik-baik saja" jelas Baekhyun menenangkan. "Aku akan pulang setelah acara pelantikanku besok appa, aku mendapatkan cuti seminggu" ucap Baekhyun. "Aku juga akan menyiapkan semua kebutuhan acara peringatan kematian eomma" ucap Baekhyun seperti mengetahui isi pikiran ayahnya.

"Baiklah, appa akan menyuruh Pak Yoo besok menjemputmu di bandara" jelas ayah Baekhyun.  
Perbincangan itu pun berakhir ketika taksi pesanan Baekhyun datang.

Tahun lalu Baekhyun tidak sempat mengikuti acara peringatan kematian ibunya karena ditugaskan ke Lebanon. Hal itu pula yang membuat ketegangan antara ayah dan anak satu ini. Ibu Baekhyun meninggal saat Baekhyun masih kecil karena kanker darah.

Ayah Baekhyun yang notabennya pemilik Byun Group yakni usaha yang bergerak di bidang properti berharap anaknya ini mau mengikuti jejaknya. Bukan seperti sekarang, membiarkan jiwanya terancam kapan saja.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Acara pengangkatan Kapten Byun Baekhyun berlangsung lancar. Sebagai tentara medis dia satu-satunya wanita yang mampu memegang jabatan ini seangkatannya. Ucapan selamat diterima Baekhyun dari teman sedivisinya. Tak terkecuali dari Jung Taehyung kekasihnya saat ini.

Jung Taehyung ialah tentara divisi Infanteri sama seperti Kim Kai. Jung Taehyung menjabat sebagai Letnan Satu pada divisi itu. Taehyung dan Kai merupakan sahabat karib semenjak masuk militer.  
" Selamat Baekhyun-ah, oppa bangga padamu" ucap Taehyung pelan sehingga tidak terdengar oleh tentara lain kecuali Baekhyun sendiri. "Terimakasih oppa" balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum memegang tangan Taehyung.

Baekhyun dan Taehyung menjadi dekat saat dikirim tugaskan ke Palestina akhir tahun lalu. Pembawaan Taehyung yang hangat dan dewasa membuat seorang Baekhyun jatuh hati padanya. Semua tentara divisi mereka sangat mendukung hubungan ini. Pasangan yang serasi pikir mereka,namun tidak bagi seorang Kim Kai.

"Kemana perginya pria itu" pikir Baekhyun saat tidak melihat batang hidung Kapten dari divisi Infanteri tersebut. " Jelas saja dia tidak datang, mana mau dia melihat kesuksesanku" lanjut pemikiran Baekhyun.  
"Kapten Baek selamat atas pengangkatanmu, kamu berhak menerima ini atas kerja kerasmu" ucap Kolonel Junghyo sembari menepuk bahu Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung memberi hormat dan mengucapankan terimakasih. " Oh ya, Kapten Kim Kai tidak bisa datang karena ditugaskan ke Cheongju hari ini. Dia menitipkan ucapan selamat kepadamu." jelas Kapten.  
"Oh ne Kolonel" jawab Baekhyun terbata mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jung Taehyung sudah bersiap menunngu di mobil saat Baekhyun datang dengan menggunakan blazer hitam dengan sepatu high heels.  
"Aku tidak pernah melihat sisimu yang ini" ungkap Taehyung terus menatap Baekhyun.  
"Ayah tidak pernah setuju aku masuk militer, jadi biar tidak terjadi perperangan aku memakai ini" jelas Baekhyun. " Apa terlihat aneh oppa?" tanya Baekhyun saat tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari Taehyung.

" Kau cantik Baek" ucap Taehyung.  
" Tentu hahaha, Ayo oppa aku bisa ketinggalan pesawat" jawab Baekhyun mengingatkan.

" I love you Byun Baekhyun" ucap Taehyung pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum hangat mendengarnya dan membalas " N.A.D.O" tanpa mengeluarkan suara sambil menatap Taehyung manis.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Pearl in My Life

Chapter 2

Rate : T

Cast: Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Kim Kai

By Ayundia Pasha

Bandar Udara Gimpo

Sudah lama sekali rasanya Baekhyun menginjakan kaki di Seoul. Sambil membawa koper dan tas dipunggungnya Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju mobil sedan hitam yang sangat familiar.

" Pak Yoo" seru Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. " Maaf terlambat, Pak Yoo pasti sudah lama menunggukan?"tanya Baekhyun.

" Pesawatnya delay setengah jam" jelas Baekhyun singkat. " Lagian kenapa mesti dijemput begini,aku kan bisa menggunakan taksi" gerutu Baekhyun sambil memasukkan tas dan kopernya kedalam bagasi.

"Sini Pak mana kuncinya, biar Baek yang menyetir." ucap Baekhyun. " Tapi noona saya sudah ditugaskan oleh Tuan" jelas Pak Yoo sebelum ucapannya dipotong. " Tidak apa-apa Pak, ayah tidak akan tahu. Lagian berkeliling kota Seoul sebentar menyenangkan nampaknya" lanjut Baekhyun.

8888888888888

Kota Seoul memang paling indah dinikmati di sore hari. Langit senja dengan lampu-lampu jalanan yang menyala membuatnya semakin indah.

" Bagaimana kabar bibi Im di desa Pak Yoo?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan. " Istri saya sehat noona, kami sedang membuka toko kecil-kecilan disana" jelas Pak Yoo sambil mengingat istrinya di desa.

"Kalau ada waktu luang Baek akan berkunjung, sudah lama sekali ya Baek tidak berkunjung" ingatan Baekhyun kembali ke 10 tahun silam.

8888888888888

Baekhyun memutuskan pergi dari rumah kala bertengkar hebat dengan tuan Byun. Saat itu usianya 17 tahun, ia memutuskan pergi ke Gyeongju daerah asal Pak Yoo.

Keinginannya melanjutkan pendidikan di bidang militer mendapatkan tentangan keras oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya berharap Baekhyun mau mengambil ilmu bisnis dan mengembangkan Byun Group.

" Demi Tuhan Baekhyun-ah,kau anak ayah satu-satunya dan kau ini seorang wanita" ucap Tuan Baek dengan nada tinggi.

" Aku akan tetap mendaftar militer walau tanpa persetujuan ayah sekalipun" balas Baekhyun tegas. " Sekali kau membantah perkataanku, Jangan pernah menginjakan kakimu di rumah ini lagi!" ucap Tuan Byun marah.

Setelah hari itu Baekhyun memutuskan pergi dari rumah. Hanya bermodal ingatannya tentang alamat Pak Yoo, Baekhyun nekat pergi menggunakan kereta ke Gyeongju.

8888888888888

Langit sudah sangat gelap saat Baek mengetuk pintu salah satu rumah tua Korea berwarna coklat itu.

" Apakah ini rumah bibi Im?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat pintu rumah terbuka dan muncul seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita itu diam mengamati penampilan Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah.

" Saya anak dari Byun Kanghun bi" jelas Baekhyun. " Astaga nona Baekhyun, masuklah kedalam" perintah bibi Im cepat.

" Kenapa nona bisa kemari? Siapa yang mengantar? Dimana suami saya? Kenapa tidak kelihatan?" petanyaan bertubi- tubi itu langsung dilontarkan bibi Im setelah Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piama hangat.

" Aku kabur dari rumah bi" jelas Baekhyun singkat.

" Astaga nona,apakah tidak ada yang tahu nona kemari?" bibi Im begitu terkejut mendengarkan penjelasan nona muda di depannya ini.

" Tidak ada yang tahu saya kemari bi, dan saya harap bibi juga tidak memberi tahu siapapun" mohon Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan aegyo nya.

" Tapi nona apakah tidak apa-apa? Lantas kenapa nona kabur dari rumah?" tanya bibi Im sembari menuangkan teh hangat kecangkir.

" Hanya masalah kecil bibi Im antara aku dan ayah, nanti aku juga kembali ke Seoul. Aku hanya mau menikmati suasana tinggal di pedesaan " jelas Baekhyun panjang.

" Baiklah nona jika seperti itu, tapi rumah ini tidak bagus seperti rumah nona. Hanya ada satu kamar tamu dan itupun hanya ada kasur lipat" ungkap bibi Im kepada Baekhyun.

" Tenanglah bi, aku bisa tidur dimanapun kok" jelas Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

8888888888888

Kejadian itu sudah 10 tahun lamanya tapi masih terkenang dihidupnya. Kejadian yang membuatnya dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayahnya saat kembali ke Seoul lagi.

Walaupun tidak jadi mendaftarkan diri ikut sekolah militer saat itu Baekhyun tidak lantas mengiyakan perintah ayahnya untuk mengambil jurusan ilmu bisnis. Ia malah mengambil jurusan Kedokteran dengan beasiswa penuh dari Universitas Seoul.

Tuan Byun sempat tidak percaya apa yang dilihat ditangannya,surat penerimaan mahasiswa Kedokteran. Ia tahu dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan tentang akademik Baekhyun, tapi beasiswa Kedokteran penuh itu membuat hatinya luluh.

Ia hanya tidak mau membuat anaknya dalam bahaya masuk dunia militer. Sumpah demi Tuhan,Baekhyun itu perempuan dan satu-satunya pewaris Byun Group pikir Byun Kangjun.

8888888888888

Keputusannya masuk Universitas Seoul digunakan Baekhyun sebagai batu loncatan masuk dunia militer. Dengan menjadi tenaga medis setidaknya memudahkan dia masuk dunia militer walau dia seorang perempuan sekalipun.

Keputusannya mengikuti unit Resimen Mahasiswa membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengan dunia yang dicintainya. Disini pulalah dia bertemu seorang Kim Kai wakil ketua Resimen saat itu.

Kim Kai adalah salah satu mahasiswa bidang Intelijen yang sangat disegani waktu itu. Mahasiswa berprestasi yang ikut serta dalam penyerangan melawan pembrontakan musuh di Gwangyeoksi. Jelas saja pikirku, seorang anak Jendral ternama di Korea siapa yang berani melawan.

" Aku tidak suka caramu melihatku Byun Baekhyun, asal kau tau kedudukan ku saat ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan status keluargaku" ujar Kai tegas ketika berpapasan dengan Baekhyun di area parkir.

" Kau kaget aku mengetahui jati dirimu sesungguhnya Byun Baekhyun?" sindir Kai dengan senyum sinisnya.

" Aku heran dengan dirimu, mencoba menyembunyikan jati diri dengan menyamar sebagai Kim Nara disini" Ujar Kai mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercengang mendengar pernyataan itu. Bagaimana pria ini bisa tahu jati dirinya. Aku akui menggunakan nama Kim Nara agar anak buah ayahku tidak bisa melacak kegiatanku diluar perkuliahan sehari-hari.

" Itu bukan urusanmu Kim Kai, dan jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ini" ujar Baekhyun tegas.

" Tentu saja ini urusanku, kau bisa dikeluarkan jika mereka semua tahu. Kau ini lucu sekali,kenapa juga Harus menyembunyikan identitas dirimu"

" Aku tidak akan dikeluarkan kalau kau diam dan aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, Jadi menyingkirlah kau menghalangi jalanku!" ujar Baekhyun dingin sembari mendorong tubuh Kai yang menghimpit badannya di tembok.

Untung parkiran tersebut sedang sepi,tidak akan terbayang kalau ada orang yang melihat kejadian ini. Bisa jadi bahan olokan aku oleh anak-anak.

" Kau sangat menarik Byun Baekhyun-ah" ujar Kai tersenyum manis melihat Baekhyun pergi.

8888888888888

Hal yang paling tidak terduga ialah saat Baekhyun pulang ke rumah dan melihat mobil Kai sudah terpakir rapi di garasi mobil.

" Astaga cowok ini benar-benar cari masalah nampaknya" ujar Baekhyun kesal sembari masuk kedalam rumah.

" Hahaha kau akan kalah kali ini anak muda" terdengar suara ayah Baekhyun dari taman belakang rumah.

" Kau yang akan kalah ahjusi,bahkan rajamu sudah terkepung oleh mentriku" jelas Kai tersenyum.

Astaga apa-apaan ini. Baekhyun melihat ayah dan cowok yang paling dibencinya sedang tertawa dan bermain catur bersama. " Hmm Hmm" interupsi Baekhyun

" Lihatlah Baek temanmu bisa melawan ayah" ujar ayah Baekhyun gembira

" Iya ayah, ehm kenapa kau bisa kesini Lee-Dong-Hyuk? ujar Baekhyun mengeja name tag dokter di kemeja cowok gila ini.

" Aku sudah meminta izin kepada ayahmu tentang kegiatan praktkum di luar kota selama seminggu" ujar Kai manis yang membuat Baekhyun muak.

" Ketua praktikum mu ini sangat baik Baek,bahkan dia sendiri yang meminta izin ke ayah" ucap ayah Baekhyun.

" Hahaha iya ayah, dia adalah ketua paling baik di dunia ini" ujar Baekhyun manis sambil menepuk keras bahu Kai.

"Bukannya kau ada praktikum di Rumah Sakit sore ini Lee-Dong-Hyuk, ayo aku antar ke luar sambil mau mengambil laporanku di mobil" jelas Baekhyun

" Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu paman, oh ya paman,kalau paman suka golf bisa hubungi aku. Aku juga jago bidang satu itu" Ujar Kai ramah

" Benarkah? Entar paman akan menghubungimu kalau begitu" kata ayah Baekhyun antusias

Setelah memberi hormat Kai dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar rumah.

Luar biasa sekali pria ini,pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. Dapat dari mana ide meminjam name tag Kedokteran itu.

" Tidak usah kau pikirkan tentang jas ini, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah dengan ayahmu" ucap Kai bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

" Aku sudah meminta izin ke ayahmu bukan? jadi aku harap tidak ada lagi alasan ketidak ikut sertaanmu Hyuna" ujar Kai memasuki mobilnya.

"Hyuna? Tau dari mana dia nama panggilan itu?" Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sambil tersenyum manis

TBC 


End file.
